In My Shoes Traduction
by Rainko
Summary: Quand Abby et Jess se réveillent dans le corps de l'autre, la journée promet d'être longue ! Traduction de la fiction de pinkcat4569.


**Titre :** In My Shoes

**Auteur :** Pinkcat4569

**Traduction : **Rainko

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette histoire n'appartiennent ni à moi, ni à l'auteur (malheureusement pour nous !). En revanche cette aventure appartient à Pinkcat4569.

**Fandom :** Primeval/Nick Cutter/Les portes du temps

**Note :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi mais de l'auteur Pinkcat4569. Je l'ai traduite de l'anglais avec ma petite tête, un bon dico et notre ami Google Traduction, et j'ai redonné du sens car certaines expressions n'ont pas de sens en français. J'ai eu quelques soucis pour traduire certains morceaux alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler si un passage ne veut rien dire. Autre petite difficulté : impossible de me souvenir avec précision de quel personnage vouvoit/tutoie quel personnage et le "You" commun n'a rien arranger. -''

_Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^_

In My Shoes

Alors que Jess se réveillait dans le bureau d'Abby, Iris, une des assistantes de la jeune blonde, entra.

« J'ai besoin d'aide avec Monty. Il a de nouveau des problèmes d'estomac », dit-elle.

« Euh… Ok. Dites-le à Abby. »

Iris la regarda : « Très drôle. Venez », lui dit-elle en entrainant Jess dans l'enclot de l'animal et en lui tendant un tube. « Je pense qu'il est encore bouché », déclara Iris. _(Là la traduction n'est peut-être pas exacte mais je pense que vous saisissez le sens XD)_

Jess se contentait de regarder. « Qu'est ce que… Pourquoi… Que voulez-vous que je fasse, et pourquoi me dites-vous de le faire ? »

« Parce que vous travaillez ici. Qu'avez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Jess resta confuse. Iris la poussa vers l'arrière du mammouth.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse à Monty ? Êtes-vous folle ? Oh ! » Jess jeta au sol le tube et courut hors de l'enclos.

« Abby, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », lui demanda Iris en lui courant après.

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Abby ? »

« Euh… C'est votre nom. »

Jess la regarda. « Vous êtes folle. Je suis Jess. Jess Parker. »

Iris la regarda avec inquiétude. « Venez, dit-elle gentiment, nous allons aller voir un médecin. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin. J'ai besoin que vous arrêtiez de penser que je suis Abby... », dit Jess mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit son reflet. Elle n'était pas Jess Parker, mais Abby Maitland. « Oh mon Dieu ! Que m'est il arrivé ? ».

Au CRA, Abby ne savait pas pourquoi elle était soudainement assise sur le siège de Jess, regardant fixement les écrans de contrôle. Elle se leva.

« Où allez-vous ? »

Elle vit Becker qui lui adressait un sourire. Il ne lui avait jamais sourit, pas comme ça en tout cas. Habituellement, il regardait de cette façon une certaine coordinatrice de terrain. Il suivit Abby dehors.

« Je vais à la ménagerie, si vous ne m'en empêchez pas. »

Becker haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de ces rapports que vous aviez dit que vous taperiez pour moi. »

« Quoi ? Becker, je ne tape même pas les miens. »

Becker l'observa étrangement. « Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Actuellement, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle était dans la salle de commande. De plus, ses pieds hurlaient de douleur. « Je vais bien, mentit-elle, j'ai juste besoin de me remettre au travail. » Elle se remit à marcher vers l'extérieur de la salle de commande.

Becker lui attrapa le bras. « Où allez-vous ? La salle de commande est par-ici. »

Elle se retourna et le regarda. « Qu'est que vous racontez, Becker ? Pourquoi devrais-je aller à la salle de commande ? »

Becker fronça les sourcils. « Vous me faites peur, Jess. »

« Jess ? Becker, c'est vous qui me faites peur. Hé ho ? Je suis la blonde, Abigail ! »

Becker s'arrêta de marcher et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Abby. « Jess, vous me taquinez ? »

Abby le regarda déconcerté. « Je suis Abby, Abby Maitland, Becker. »

Becker la regarda terrifié et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui gêna beaucoup Abby. « Tout va bien se passer, Jess. Je vous le promets. Nous allons aller à l'infirmerie. »

Abby le repoussa, ce qui rendit Becker encore plus inquiet. « Je suis Abby ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin, Becker. »

Becker traversa la salle de commande et prit un miroir qu'il tendit à Jess. « Regardez », dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en essayant de ne pas le bouger.

Abby regarda dans le miroir. Elle vit Jess et regarda derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce que… Dit-elle en regardant Becker. C'est impossible. Je suis Abby. »

Becker la regarda avec un air effrayé. « Ok. Nous allons voir ce qui se passe. Ok ? »

Abby frissonna. Il parlait beaucoup trop doucement. « Ce n'est pas ok. Je suis Abby, pas Jess ! Et pourquoi mes pieds me font-ils si mal ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur des chaussures bleues vives à hauts talons. « Qu'est qui se passe ? »

Becker secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Ca va aller. » Répéta-t-il. Cette fois, il l'a tira hors de la salle de commande, vers le centre médical.

Sur le chemin, Jess le repoussa à plusieurs reprises. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement, il la regarda avec un regard doux pendant que "Jess" maudissait les médecins.

« Je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de médicaments ! J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi je suis dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre ! Ne vous avisez pas d'appeler un psychiatre, je ne suis pas folle ! », cria-t-elle.

Becker se sentait impuissant et terrifié. Puis les choses devinrent encore plus étranges.

« Becker ! Dieu merci ! » cria le corps d'Abby, qui se trouvait à la porte. Elle courut vers le Capitaine et derrière elle se tenait Connor, tout aussi confus que Becker.

« Abby, ma douce, pourquoi étreints tu Becker ? » demanda Connor.

« Je ne suis pas Abby !, s'écria "Abby", Je suis Jess ! ».

« Connor, dit "Jess", Je ne sais pas ce qui sa passe. Je suis Abby. »

Le regard de Connor allait d'elles à Becker. Becker, les regarda tout aussi perdu et haussa les épaules.

« Ooook, dit Connor pas vraiment convaincu. Abby, dit-il en s'adressant au corps blond, Quel est mon deuxième prénom ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, répondit le corps blond, Je le sais : toute l'équipe le sais. »

« C'est Mitchell, dit le corps vêtu de couleurs flashy et de talons, Je sais tout sur toi. Même ce que personne ne sait. »

« Comme ? »

Le corps de Jess Parker soupira. « Comme que tu appelles Becker "Action Man" pour le taquiner »

Connor adressa un sourire innocent à Becker. « Elle délire clairement. »

« Je sais que tu aimais Stephen comme un frère, mais que tu étais jaloux de lui. »

Connor baissa la tête.

« Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu penses toujours que je suis trop bien pour toi, continua-t-elle en marchant vers lui, Je sais aussi que tu m'aimes plus que quiconque ne m'a jamais aimée. »

Connor déglutit. « Abby ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est impossible » déclara Becker en tenant toujours "Abby". Il l'a tira vers lui, et la regarda. Son visage était celui d'Abby, mais son langage corporel était celui de Jess.

« Demandez-lui quelque chose, conseilla le corps de Jess, Quelque chose qu'il n'y ait qu'elle à savoir. »

Il regarda le visage baigné de larmes d'Abigail Maitland.

« Quel est mon prénom ? »

"Abby" sourit. « Désolé. Je ne lis pas les fichiers personnels comme les épouses, petites amies, prénoms, vous le savez."

Becker secoua la tête. En regardant dans le visage d'Abby, il demanda « Jess ? ».

Elle hocha la tête.

Il regarda "Jess" et demanda « Abby ? ».

Elle hocha également la tête.

« C'est l'enfer », dit-il

« C'est exactement mes pensées », dit Connor en prenant Abby, dans le corps de Jess, dans ses bras.

Lester passa devant le bureau. « Juste quand je pensais que rien n'était bizarre aujourd'hui... ».

Jess et Abby, dans le corps de l'autre, se mirent à rire.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-il.

Les filles haussèrent les épaules.

« Des suggestions ? », demandèrent-elles.

L'équipe, au complet avec l'arrivée de Matt et Emily, secoua la tête.

« Nous ferions mieux de trouver quelque chose parce que je veux retrouver mon corps d'avant. Sans vouloir t'offenser Abby », dit Jess.

« Aucun problème. Comment sommes nous supposés être un couple dans cette situation ? », demanda "Jess" à Connor.

Connor haussa les épaules puis sourit. « Je suis près à faire certains…sacrifices »

« Non tu ne peux pas ! cria Jess, dans le corps d'Abby. Ne me touche pas. C'est MON corps ! »

Connor se mit à rire, mais il vit que Becker le dévisageait. « Je ne toucherai à aucunes d'elles, c'est promis. »

Becker grogna.

« Bien, jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions tous ça, je suppose que vous êtes toutes les deux en arrêt de travail », dit Lester.

« Quoi ? » cria Abby.

« Pas du tout ! Nous pouvons faire notre travail ! cria Jess. Je vais bien. Je suis juste blonde et dans des vêtements un peu trop confortables. »

Abby se mit à rire. « Je pense que je suis la première à souffrir, Jess. Tes pieds sont vraiment douloureux. »

« Il faut souffrir pour la mode, Abby. »

Lester prit son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis tellement confus, gémit-il. Si vous restez ainsi, vous allez rendre le reste du CRA fou. »

« Lester, déclara la bouche d'Abby. Je suis la meilleure coordinatrice qu'il y ait. Je dois faire mon travail, et Abby doit le faire aussi. Personne ne prend plus soin des créatures qu'elle. »

« Merci ». Répondit Abby, en adressant à Jess son propre sourire.

« C'est juste bizarre. Regardez-moi. », dit Jess en secouant la tête d'Abby.

Lester jeta des pilules contre la migraine dans sa bouche. « Et comment vos collègues vont-ils faire face à cet... incident ? En cas d'urgence, les membres de l'équipe seront-ils près à répondre à la voix de Mlle Maitland au lieu Mlle Parker ? »

Les femmes se regardèrent. « Il marque un point, Jess. Les créatures me connaissent. Elles ne réagiront pas de la même manière avec ton corps. »

Jess, dans le corps d'Abby, fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose. »

« Lester, dit Becker, je reconnais qu'il y a des... complications, mais je pense que nous avons besoin de leur expérience. Jess et Abby sont à chaque fois d'une valeur inestimable. Nous savons qui elles sont. »

« Demandons à Iris, dit Jess. Elle peut aider à sortir le personnel de la ménagerie. »

« Et certains membres du CRA savent qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. Si nécessaire, ils peuvent aider à ce que les opérations se passent en correctement », déclara Abby.

Lester soupira. « Très bien, mais s'il y a des erreurs... »

« Il n'y en aura pas », déclara Jess, dans le corps d'Abby. « Je ne laisserai personne être blessé. »

« Moi non plus. », ajouta Abby dans celui de Jess.

Lester secoua la tête. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi maintenant. J'ai un gigantesque mal de tête. »

Connor prit la main de "Jess". « Nous allons résoudre ce problème, Abb. »

Abby se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il l'en empêcha. « Désolé. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop bizarre d'embrasser Jess. »

Becker grogna un peu « Bon. »

Jess, dans le corps d'Abby, rigola et rougit.

« Elle est dans le corps de Jess, déclara Becker, je pense que tu n'as pas le droit, Connor. Tu ne devrais pas utiliser son corps pour de telles... situations. »

« Ouais, confirma Jess. Pas de choses... intimes tant que tu seras dans mon corps. »

Abby soupira. « Ce n'est pas juste. Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Difficile d'en être sûr », déclara Becker.

« Oui, dit Jess. Maintenant, il y a eu une matinée très bizarre et j'ai besoin de chocolat. »

« Retiens-toi, déclara Abby. J'ai vu combien tu manges et je ne connais pas la formule magique que tu utilises pour garder les lignes de ton corps. Sur moi, ça va sur mes hanches. »

« Comment ça, Abby? »

« Pas de chocolat. »

« Quoi ! Es-tu vraiment si cruelle ? »

« Si je dois m'abstenir, toi aussi »

Emily dit « C'est un développement des plus intéressants. »

Matt se mit à rire. « Tu as de drôles de sous-entendus, Emy. »

« Pour vous c'est intéressant, dit Abby, pour nous c'est plus que bizarre. »

« Et je vais être de mauvaise humeur », se plaignit Jess.

« Moi aussi, gémit Connor en mettant ses bras autour de la taille de Jess. C'est très étrange. »

« Ca l'est, dit Becker. Et retire tes bras. »

Connor recula rapidement et s'éloigna du corps de Jess.

Jess rigola et embrassa Becker sur la joue, mais dans le corps d'Abby.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste ! », s'indigna Connor.

« Vous savez, je pense que le mal de tête de Lester me gagne. » dit Matt.

« C'est de plus en plus confus » dit Emily.

« Peut-être qu'elles devraient porter des badges », proposa Matt.

« Ce n'est pas drôle les gars, dit Abby, Comment sommes-nous censée travailler avec les organes de quelqu'un d'autre ? Sans parler des pieds ! Jess, Jess ! Mes pieds me tuent ! »

« Tu veux dire MES pieds ».

Becker grogna. « Oui. Le mal de tête de Lester m'a définivement atteint. »

« Moi aussi », dit Connor.

Ils essayèrent tous de travailler comme pendant une journée normale mais ce n'était pas facile.

"Abby" était assis devant les écrans de contrôle, à la grande confusion du personnel des opérations. Même si plusieurs avaient été mis au courant, c'était une chose difficile à croire.

Pendant ce temps, certains membres du personnel de la ménagerie était perplexe quant aux raisons pour lesquelles "Jess" supervisait la prise en charge des créatures. Encore plus bizarre, les deux femmes avaient changé de vêtements, de sorte Jess était en baskets, jeans et t-shirt, tandis qu'Abby portait une des élégantes tenues de Jess avec des talons.

« Etrange », murmurent deux membres du personnel des opérations et le personnel de la ménagerie.

Lester avait eu tort de s'en préoccuper car, dans un premier temps, les travailleurs de la ménagerie avaient sourit et roulé des yeux, quand "Jess" leur donna des ordres, mais il fut bientôt évident qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait des méthodes avec les créatures aussi bonnes que celles d'Abby. Bientôt, ils suivaient ses ordres naturellement.

Abby, dans le corps de Jess, réalisait à quel point il était difficile pour Jess d'être pris au sérieux. Elle avait un nouveau respect pour la ténacité de sa jeune collègue. Jess avait moins de connaissances initiales. Abby avait été impliqué dans le CRA dès le départ, de sorte qu'elle imposait le respect. Une équipe était sur une mission assez facile, la poursuite d'un groupe de cerfs préhistoriques, et Abby était toute aussi confiante, efficace et professionnelle que Jess.

Jess réalisait -quant à elle- à quel point c'était dur pour Abby. Car elle était respectée, mais d'une façon, les gens étaient intimidés par sa confiance et ses capacités.

Lester poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Il semble que mes inquiétudes étaient inutiles, dit-il. Mlle Parker et Mlle Maitland semblent toutes les deux n'avoir aucune difficulté à exercer leurs emplois, en dépit de leur changement de corps. »

Connor se mit à rire à haute voix, mais Becker sourit juste un peu.

« Nous avons une idée sur la manière dont tout cela s'est passé », déclara Becker.

« Ouais, continua Connor. Au cours de la dernière anomalie, avant de la refermer, il y a eu un tremblement très faible. Je pense qu'il a affecté l'énergie de l'anomalie. »

« Comment pouvons-nous inverser le processus ? » demanda Lester.

Becker secoua la tête « Je ne sais pas... »

Lester répondit « Continuez à travailler là-dessus. Je voudrais que le CRA retrouve son taux normal d'évènements étranges. »

«Vous m'invitez à déjeuner, Becker ? », dit Jess.

Becker fronça les sourcils. Il devinait les regards de dégout des membres de CRA. « Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Jess, n'agissez pas comme ça. »

« Quoi? »

« Reculez-vous, murmura-t-il, et arrêtez de flirter avec moi. »

Jess le regarda d'un air blessé. « Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que je vous dérangez. Et je ne flirtais pas. »

Becker sourit. « Ne le soyez pas car vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, d'habitude. Mais là vous êtes la petite-amie de Connor. »

« Ah, d'accord, dit Jess en voyant les visages désapprobateurs, j'avais oublié. »

Becker sourit. « C'est bon. Pensez à quel point c'est difficile pour Connor et Abby. S'ils sont pris en étant proche, les gens vont penser... »

« Que Connor trompe Abby avec Moi ! Oh, non! »

Becker se mit à rire. « C'est assez drôle. »

« Ca ne l'est pas ! Je ne veux pas de cette réputation. »

Becker hocha la tête. « Je suppose que c'est une mauvaise idée mais, allons déjeuner. Je veux dire... »

Le visage d'"Abby" s'éclaira, mais rapidement son sourire disparut. « Becker, que vais-je faire si nous ne pouvons pas régler ce problème ? Comment vais-je le dire à ma famille ? Comment vais-je pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir ? J'ai l'habitude d'être... moi. »

Becker sourit doucement, et lui prit la main. « Nous allons régler cela, j'ai pris l'habitude de Toi aussi. Ton sourire, la façon dont tu te mordes les lèvres, le son de ta voix..., dit-il en lui caressa les cheveux, je veux que tu reviennes aussi, mais je suis heureux que tu sois encore là, même si c'est dans le corps d'Abigail. »

Jess sourit en entendant le tutoiement. « Je te remercie, Becker. »

Derrière eux, se fit entendre un raclement de gorge. C'était Matt. « Vous savez, si nous ne disons rien au CRA à ce sujet, vous devriez peut-être être plus prudent au niveau dans votre comportement vous deux. »

Becker rougit et s'éloigna d'elle.

Jess soupira. « Cela devient de pire en pire. »

« Je sais, dit Emily. Je suis désolée, mais tu devrais essayer de te rappeler que tu ressembles à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Matt dit en riant. « Ouais, comme Abby fait avec ton corps. »

Ils levèrent tous les yeux pour voir "Jess Parker" embrasser Connor.

« C'est mauvais », déclara Becker en sentant le besoin de frapper Connor.

« Abby ! cria Jess. Nous avions un marché, pas de baisers avec mon corps ! »

Abby mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser mon petit-ami ? »

« Pardon mais non. », répondit Jess.

Les personnes présentent dans la cantine leur jetèrent des regards étranges et se mirent à chuchoter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va leur passer bientôt, dit Connor. Ils travaillent pour le CRA donc ils ont vu des trucs bizarres avant. »

« Des trucs de ce genre ? », demanda Matt en souriant.

« En faite non. »

« Je suis désolée, Jess, mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça », dit Abby en embrassant de nouveau Connor.

« Arrête ! » cria Jess en tentant de séparer son corps de celui de Connor.

Mais ce que le reste de la cantine voyait, c'était Jess qui embrassait Connor et Abby qui criait à côté pour essayer d'empêcher le baiser.

Lester aperçut la petite scène et roula des yeux. Il décida de les ignorer et se mit à déjeuner.

Becker, quant à lui, tira le corps d'Abby à l'écart et, s'asseyant à côté d'elle, la consola. Cependant, ce geste n'eu pas l'effet recherché puisque la cantine pensait désormais qu'il y avait un rectangle amoureux.

Matt dit en riant. « Encore une journée normale au Centre ! »

« Pas vraiment, déclara Lester qui passait avec un plateau en main. Je vais me cacher, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

La cantine continua à regarder ces "deux couples étranges", assis côte à côte dans un silence inconfortable.

« Toute cette affaire est stupide, dit Jess en se promenant en salle des commande et en ignorant les regards. Je veux retrouver mon corps d'avant. »

« Nous y travaillons, déclara Matt. Connor a eu une idée et il devrait arriver avec d'une minute à l'autre. »

Becker arriva avec un appareil à ouvrir et à fermer les anomalies. Connor était juste derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Connor sourit. « C'est cool, hein ? Nous pensons que ce changement étrange est dut à la dernière anomalie. Tu te souviens qu'il y avait eu un léger tremblement ? »

Jess hocha la tête.

« Nous pensons que l'énergie causée par cette anomalie en quelque sorte "déformée" est la cause de votre échange. », continua-t-il.

« Quoi ? », demanda Jess.

Becker se mit à rire. « Laisse-le faire et ne réfléchit pas trop. »

Abby intervint. « Tu vas nous échanger avec cette chose ? »

« Oui. Je pense que cette petite anomalie va créer juste assez d'énergie et pour changer ça. Je pense. », expliqua le jeune scientifique.

« J'espère que tu sais plus ce que tu fais que ce que tu dis. », dit Jess.

« Alors, j'y vais », déclara Connor.

Becker fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas essayer si ce n'est pas sûr. »

« Non, répondit Jess. Je veux être moi ! »

Becker la dévisagea, hocha la tête, puis il la serra contre lui. « Quoi qu'il arrive, Jess, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Je sais et j'apprécie. »

De son côté, Abby étreint Connor et dit « Je crois en toi. »

Ce dernier sourit, hocha la tête et dit « Désolé Jess ». Puis il se baissa vers Abby pour l'embrasser.

Abby et Jess se tenait côte à côte.

« Prêtes ? », demanda Connor.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et Connor mit l'appareil en marche. Jess et Abby tombèrent sur le sol. Puis, elles se réveillèrent. Connor s'agenouilla auprès du corps d'Abby et Becker courut vers celui de Jess.

« Abb ? Ou devrais-je aller là-bas? » demanda Connor en pointant Jess du doigt.

Pour toute réponse, Abby prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du scientifique.

« J'espère que c'est Abby qu'il est en train d'embrasser », déclara Becker.

« Cela te dérangerait-il si ce n'était pas le cas ? » lui demanda Jess.

Becker rougit « Oui. »

Jess sourit et murmura "Hilary" dans son oreille.

Il sourit et l'aida à se lever. « Et que penses-tu des chaussures de sport d'Abigail ? »

« Affreuses et beaucoup trop à l'aise ! Abby, je veux récupérer mes vêtements et mes talons. »

Abby embrassa Connor et jeta ses chaussures dans un coup de pied, tout en continuant le baiser.

Becker eut un petit rire avant de serrer Jess dans ses bras. « Jess, murmura-t-il, MA Jess. »

« TA Jess ? » demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

Il hocha la tête. « Je voudrais que tu le sois. »

Elle rougit et Becker se pencha pour déposer sur ses lèvres un délicat baiser.

« OK, intervint soudain Matt. Qui embrasse qui ? »

Abby rompu le baiser. « Je suis en train d'embrasser le seul homme que je dois et que je veux embrasser : Connor Temple. »

« Merci, dit Connor. Tu m'as manqué. »

Abby lui adressa un sourire amoureux.

« Et il me semble que Jess a également manqué au Capitaine. », déclara Emily.

Connor et Abby sourirent à Jess et Becker qui s'embrassaient toujours.

« Je suis retournée où je devais être », murmura Jess.

« Dans ton propre corps, murmura-t-il, et dans mes bras. »

Elle rougit. « Eh bien, le dernier endroit est encore assez nouveau, mais il me plait bien. »

Ils se mirent à rire et resserrèrent encore plus leur étreinte.

Abby poussa un soupir de soulagement et serra Connor dans ses bras. « Nous devrions faire savoir à tout le monde que tout est de nouveau normal et que nous sommes toujours ensemble. »

« Et comment pouvons-nous faire cela ? »

Abby lui sourit. « Je suppose que nous devrions nous embrasser devant tout le monde. »

Connor lui sourit à son tour. « J'aime ce plan. »

Matt adressa un regard complice à Connor. « Ce serait bien si Becker et Jess faisaient la même chose. »

« Moi ça me va. Et toi ? », demanda Jess a son petit-ami.

Becker hocha la tête « Ca, c'est une mission pour moi. »

« Parfait, mais je veux qu'on me rende mes vêtements, dit Jess en ramassant ses talons, Abby direction les toilettes, maintenant. Je ne peux pas porter ces... vêtements... plus longtemps. »

Abby se mit à rire et suivi son amie aux toilettes afin qu'elles puissent revenir à leur tenue vestimentaire normale.

« Je suis content que ce soit fini », déclara Connor.

« C'est étrange que seules elles-deux aient été affectées », déclara Matt.

Becker frémi.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? », demanda Connor.

« Je viens d'avoir un flash: toi et moi échangions de corps, déclara Becker et il frissonna à nouveau. Des films de science-fiction, des bandes dessinées et toutes ces technologies. »

« Ce serait embêtant, déclara Connor. Jess baverait sur moi, les soldats m'obéiraient, et il y aurait tous ces fusils noirs.»

Matt se mit à rire. « Vu la chance que j'ai, je me serrais retrouvé dans le corps de Lester. »

« J'ai entendu Anderson, mais vous auriez effectivement eu beaucoup de chance ! », lança une voix venant du bureau de Lester.

Fin

_Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou grande, hein ! ^^) review. Je la transmettrai à l'auteur. :)_


End file.
